Quality Time at the Pokemon Center
by OvenbakedGirls
Summary: Ash and the gang stop at a Pokemon center and discover the meaning of friendship with sexy results.


**Quality Time at the Pokémon Centre**

After a long day of travelling Ash, Misty and Brock decided they would stop at the next Pokémon Centre. It was just before midnight when Ash and friends decided to go to their rooms and sleep, Ash and Misty shared a room and Brock stayed in a room further down the hall. Ash fell asleep straight away, but Misty did not. She looked over at the sleeping Ash and decided now was her chance. She crept across the room and woke Ash.

"Yes Misty, what is it?" he asked still half asleep.

"Ash you have to help this cloyster, it's sick" she said pointing at her now exposed vagina.

"What's wrong with it?" he questioned

"It's sick and keeps throwing up its food, maybe you should reach inside it and see if you can find anything"

"Okay" he said and then started to slowly insert his hand inside her.

"Oh, oh" she moaned as he pushed further and further inside until, "UHHHHH" she couldn't hold it any longer she came and released her juices all over Ash's arm.

"Your right Misty, this cloyster really is sick" he exclaimed withdrawing his hand from Misty's vag. "I know! I'll catch it and then take it to Nurse Joy to heal." He then took a poke ball from his backpack and plunged his hand and the ball deep inside Misty's lady-parts.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed as she felt the immense pleasure over whelm her body again her juices pouring out of her, down Ash's arm and onto the floor of the room.

"Oh My GOD! I think it's eating my arm" He said in surprise. "Imma need some help" he said as he jumped up from the floor and bolted out into the corridor. He then proceeded to bang on all the doors asking for help where he was greeted by many rude shouts telling him to "Fuck off, you stupid spiky haired cunt!"

"No Ash"*BONK**BONK* she said Ash's fist still inside her pussy still holding onto the poke ball. "Stop"*BONK**BONK*"You'll make me" *BONK**BONK*"relarerartded" she dribbled as her skull slowly caved in.

Ash finally reached Nurse Joy's room. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" he yelled while pounding the fist Misty was still attached to on the door."I need your help!"

"What The FUCK do you want you spastic little cunt, it's nearly one in the fucking morning and I need to service your fucking Charizard in the morning." Nurse Joy ranted (obviously not i the best of moods).

"This cloyster, Nurse Joy, it's sick and we need your help to make it better."

"That not a cloyster you stupid little SHITFUCK. Misty just wanted your special "sauce" so she could make psyduck smarter you dumbass."Nurse Joy sighed looking at Ash with his hand firmly planted in Misty's cunt.

Now you remember that "empty poke ball" from before? Well Ash accidently grabbed a full poke ball containing his muk, it released inside Misty and made her pregnant with it's babies, which with it, started flowing out of her pussy.

Ash upon seeing this ripped his hand out from Misty's vag, inverting it and spilling all the muk babies and muk out. He thought not much more of this and questioned Nurse Joy about this "special sauce".

"What do you mean special sauce Nurse Joy?" he asked

"Do I have to explain everything to you little dickfart? YOUR FUCKING JIZZ, YOUR SEMEN...FROM YOUR COCK! Oh and it has to go in her head."

"My cock?" said Ash grabbing at his crotch "her head? ... OKAY!"

Ash turned to the half conscious Misty lying on the floor, drool spooling out of her mouth, and preceded to skull fuck her until he came and nearly filled the rest of her skull with his load.

"Okay psyduck time to get smarter" said Ash throwing psyduck's poke ball in the air.

"PSSSSSYYYYY...PSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" quacked psyduck who is now a zombie (THAT'S RIGHT HE'S A ZOMBIE... DEAL WITH IT!). He waddled over to Misty's now motionless body and started to chow down on her semen covered brains, savouring every last morsel of her vital organ.

"That's right psyduck, eat it all up" said Ash putting his pants back on, "It'll make you smarter".

Just then chancey waddled into the room and stopped just on the other side of the doorway in astonishment of what it had just seen.

"What the fuck you niggas doin' in here" said chancey. "YO, Po Po get yo nigga ass in here!"

"What the fuck do you..." Mr. Po Po paused upon entering the room and seeing the sight of psyduck chowing down on its master's brain. "HO-LY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" said Po Po slowly backing out of the room "Come-on chancey let's get outta here before the fuzz show"

"Good idea nigg" chorused chancey as he turned and left the room with Po Po.

"Whelp, Imma see you guys in the morning I'm going to bed" Ash yawned "goodnight"

"Ash you asshole get back here and help me you little fuck" Nurse Joy swore, but it was too late, Ash had walked to his room and fell asleep. "Well Fuck, I guess it's just you and me psyduck to clean up this mess"

"LOL, get fucked bitch you on your own" psyduck said running down the corridor holding his poke ball, "You can clean this shit up yo self".

Nurse Joy slowly broke down and cried.

The next day whilst Nurse Joy was servicing Ash's charizard, Ash came along to see how it was done.

"Ash are you sure you want to see this?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You bet-ya Nurse Joy" he replied in an enthusiastic manner.

"Well okay then, let's get started". Nurse Joy began to undress herself while Ash released his charizard from its poke ball. Once undressed Nurse Joy began to climb the colossal Pokémon's lap until she reached its large, scaly cock. She then proceeded to move her hand slowly up and down the lizard's enormous penis occasionally licking the tip and sides until it became fully erect. Nurse Joy then climbed further up until she sat nearly directly on top of charizard's gigantic member, she plunged down quickly onto the lizards mighty shlong and it thrust deep into her throbbing pussy "OH, OH, OH YESSSS!" she screamed in pleasure as the charizard flipped her onto the ground and began to have its way with her.

Ash stood off to the side in amazement and could feel his penis getting harder and harder the longer he watched his Pokémon fuck her. He soon couldn't help himself any longer after what he had experienced last night and decided he would join in with the monstrous lizard in ravaging the poor nurse's body.

"" charizard roared breathing fire high into the sky; charizard had blown his load deep inside Nurse Joy and withdrew his penis. Ash went in to help Nurse Joy and get his chance with her, but charizard wanted more, charizard stood tall behind the nurse as if to threaten Ash to leave but it was of no use, Ash had been burnt by charizard many times and was no longer afraid of it so kept on walking to help Nurse Joy.

Charizard not so eager to give up getting another chance with her grabbed Nurse Joy by the waste and planted her firmly on his cock.

"" she screamed, not from pain or fear but from pleasure. Charizard continued fucking her, she on her hands and knees, charizard leaning over her. "Ash! Help me." She pleaded between the intense bursts of pleasure. "Please!"

"Not before I'm done" Ash said with a slightly evil grin and a twinkle in his eye. He began undoing his pants right in front of her face; his penis stood fully erect right in front of her eyes.

"What are you *mmppphh*" she couldn't get the words out in time before Ash rammed his member straight down her throat. After a while Nurse Joy started to get into being penetrated by both Ash and charizard.

This carried on for nearly twenty minutes before both charizard and Ash came inside her mouth and ass.

"Oh my god they was awesome" breathed Ash heavily falling to the ground next to his pile of clothes.

"You can say that again" Nurse Joy agreed

"RAR, RAR, RAR RAR" charizard growled and Ash and Nurse Joy laughed then headed back inside the Pokémon centre.

"I'm so hungry moaned" Ash all this work making charizard stronger with Nurse Joy had tuckered him out and it was going to be a long day when Brock and Misty finally got up so they could leave.

"Are your now Ash well how about some Joy-wiches, there the best kind of sandwich around" said Nurse Joy. But what's in a Joy-which Nurse Joy proclaimed Ash "I'll just have to show you wont I Ash" giggled Nurse Joy walking over to the Pokémon centres kitchen.

"First of all Ash I need you to help me prepare and cook the meat then the actual sandwich making will be done by you", Nurse Joy started to pull out ingredients from the fridge. "First of all we need to season the meat said Nurse Joy walking over to Ash with some butter and rosemary. Stoping in front of Ash and slowly undressing Ash wasn't sure what to make of this, "but we just serviced charizard" said Ash, "Oh Ash silly were not going to be servicing charizard, the meat in a Joy-wich is me silly my parents have been making Joy-wiches out of my sisters for us since I can remember normally we would need my dad to prepare the meat but you'll do instead" Nurse Joy proclaimed.

"First of all", said Nurse Joy "your going to have to stuff me mix the butter and the rosemary together then start to stuff me", "But start to stuff you where" asked Ash mixing the 10 kilograms of butter and 5 kilograms of rosemary together. "Why were do you think" said Nurse Joy spreading her pussy and asshole open wide with forceps. "Go on Ash fill me up" Nurse Joy ordered, Ash walked over as Nurse Joy lay herself down onto the kitchen bench. "Just like this", Ash said grabbing a hand-full of butter and shoving it deep inside Nurse Joy's pussy "Oh god, Oh god yes" shuddered Nurse Joy arching her back in ecstasy "don't stop keep going like that". OK thought Ash as he grabbed another hand-full and shoved it in.

This stuffing kept going for another hour or so until Nurse Joys pussy was full to the brim of butter slicked flat to her clit and her ass was filled up to as deep as Ashes elbow with the rest of the butter. "Ok so how do we cook you Nurse Joy", asked Ash "No Ash you mustn't call me Nurse Joy any more I'm nothing more but meat for your meal", said Nurse Joy in the strongest tone as she could muster as she got up and walked over to the kitchens cupboard and pulled out a large spit for roasting.

"Get ready Ash this is were it gets fun for you" said Nurse Joy "what you need to do now Ash is spit me though and through then have your charizard roast me with his flamethrower for about an hour and remember you need to baste me, so lets get started", Nurse Joy brought the spit over tho Ash handing it to him she slowly got up on the bench again lying flat on her stomach the cold metal of the bench making her nipples go hard as her breasts were pushed flat to her chest. "Ok Ash I'm ready," said Nurse Joy, Ash came over to Nurse Joy lining up the spit with the centre of her pussy, pushing slowly but surely through her butter filled pussy Ash started to realise he what he was about to do "Oh god Nurse Joy I'm getting so hard is it ok If I baste you with my cum", "Yes Ash make me the taste how every you want" screamed Nurse Joy as she felt the spit pass through the butter and pierce the back of her womb and start piercing through her body, she could feel the spit cutting and sliding through her body before coming out through her mouth this final puncture her pleasure exploded and Nurse Joy started to lactate. "Quick now charizard use flamethrower save all that milky goodness" Ash screamed as ne came all over the slowly dying Nurse Joy, "RAR" charizard growled spewing an intensely hot flame over Nurse Joys body causing her to manage a gurgled scream.

At the same time as Nurse Joy was being cooked at the other end of the Pokémon centre Misty was going through her own personal hell while her brain had been eaten the day before it was taking much longer for psyduck to digest her brain which meant that Misty was still able to process what was going on with her body (That's right Misty has ESP DEAL WITH IT). This meant that she could feel every think Brock was doing to her body after he had found it dumped into the trash by Nurse Joy. "Oh yeah, oh yeah I'll never be alone again" muttered Brock as he brushed what was left of Misty's hair "I'll keep you for ever and ever and make you make me feel good" mumbled brock "you'll be my precious" Brock hissed as he began to take off his pants. "Noooooooooooooo" Misty screamed from inside her mind "you can't I'm saving myself for someone special".

"Don't worry Misty Brocks going to put you back together" Brock whispered licking Misty's broken face and inserting his 20-inch cock into her inverted vag. Brock then began to pound himself in and out of Misty slowly starting to put her wreaked pussy back inside of her body.

"Ohhhhhh god no" screamed Misty's mind as Brock started to pound "I'm going to have to live through that pain again and there's nothing I can do to stop it".

After an hour of pounding Brock had finally convinced himself that he had gotten Misty's pussy back into it's right spot the rest would have to wait till later he told himself as he shoved Misty's body into his pack back, "something smells good" he said and walked of to find the source of the smell.

By the time Brock had found the source of the smell Ash had made a number of tasty Joy-wiches and was putting the rest of his sandwich meat back into the fridge. "Hey Ash what are these there fuck'en tasty" Brock questioned eating on the sandwiches, "those are the best sandwiches ever of all time" proclaimed Ash "You can say that again" said Brock if this place has sandwiches like this lets never leave, plus imma fixing Misty's body so we can use it as our cum dumpster well never have another need again" said Brock sitting down now to finish his sandwich "Agreement where going to stay here for fuck'en evar" screamed Ash sitting down to the table of their new home.

END


End file.
